Visaged With Morning Rain
by saraheblack
Summary: This is about a girl named Adalia who is later to find that she is in love with a vampire. now she needs to decide wether her love is strong enpugh where she will become one herself. Based around Inyuasha.
1. The Doorway From Reality

She sat on a chair in the middle of an empty room. She was facing the only window in the room that was curtainless and blindless. And she was watching the rain fall heavily outside.

She had long, curly, blonde hair that fell down the back of the chair. She was tall, thin, pale. But her dark blue eyes stood out as a phenomena all on its own against all the other features. Freckles played across her face and her hands were folded in her lap. Red nailpolish chipped away at her fingernails and her middle finger adorned a ring with a crescent moon with crystals in it. Meet Adalia Hesholhof.

A soft sigh escapes Adalia as she blinked mindlessly at the incessant rain. That room that she sat in was in the town library and provided a place for the reader to escape and read in peace with no distractions. But when it rained, Adalia liked to come here and think because her mind was at ease when ot listened to the soft pattering of rain. She sighs again. There really wasn't too much to think about. She turned and looked at the door behind her where there was light invading the dark room beneath the crack. It was as if the door separated Adalia between two worlds, the real world and her mind's world. It had currently been a long time since she had visited the world that she was now sitting in. Probably too long.

She closed her eyes and let the sound of the rain drum into her head a little more. Then, opening them, she got up and walked to the door. She put a shaking hand on the doorknob and turned it. Then, breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes again, and pulled the door open, leaving her own world and entering the "real" world. She opened her eyes again as the light drenched her and the room behind her. She could see rows upon rows of books, many of which she had read herself. She walked down the aisles to the front of the library where she had left her bright yellow coat and her blue umbrella. She looked at the clock and saw that she had been in the room for about 45 minutes. She put her coat on over her red shirt with penguins and heart buttons, and zipped it up. Then she picked up her umbrella and went outside. She opened it and stood beneath it as the rain fell like rivers over the sides. She stood and looked at the park benches, which were across the street, and finding what she was looking for, she walked towards it. She walked across the street after a car had roared by and ran to a park bench that was beneath and arc of wood, virtually untouched by water. She set her umbrella down and sat down next to a boy. He was tall, skinny- but not , i too /i skinny, good-looking, muscular. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. When he smiled as she sat down, he revealed a row of pearly, white teeth. He was dressed in a red and white polo with a collar and blue jeans. He was wearing an Adidas coat that was black and red. He's best described as, well, tall, dark and hndsome. His name is Nathan Burnley.

"Hey Adalia," he says giving her a wink and a grin, "How's it goin?" She shook off the water that had managed to get on her. She looked at him thoughtfully before she replied. "Same as always," she replied indifferently. "Ah," he said looking away, "I know how that goes." He stretched and put his elbows on the back of the bench and his hands behind his head. Adalia just looked at him, she almost couldn't help it. To her, he was God's gift to her. Adalia looked away and played with her hands that were sitting in her lap. Just being close to him made her heart beat faster than it should. And she was afraind that he could hear it. "What did you want?" she asks, almost in a whisper. He turned and looked at her, but she was still staring at her hands in her lap.


	2. The Raindrops Tell A Story

i You /i he thought. But instead he said, "Ah- I just wanted to hang out with you." She looked up at him with astonishment. "Me?" se asked, bewildered. He shrugged. "Yeah, you. You interest me. You never hold boring conversations. And unlike other girls, you don't leave drool all over me." Adalia snorted. "A bit self-flattering aren't we?" She was beginning to relax. "Nah," he sa id, "Just happens to be the truth." He smiled when he looked at her and she returned a half amused smirk. "So how's evrything at home?" Adalia's gaze fell back to her lap. Her eyes were shrouded by hollow hatred and endless sorrow. "The same," she said monotonously, "They blame me for everything that goes wrong and for anything else that they can think of." She sighed and looked at the rain. It was falling on the ground in one steady sheet and pressed against anything that opposed it.

"You know," she began, "If you listen really, i really /i hard, you can hear the raindroeps tell a story." She had a look on her face that was a cross between thoughtfulness and sadness. This look is what kept Nathan in the grasp of Adalia's hand- even though she didn't know it. He looked at the rain and found himself actually listening to it, trying to hear its whispered words. But for some reason, he couldn't hear them. All he could hear was the normal sounds of the middle-of-nowhere town of Madina Lake. The lamps were beginning to flicker on. Adalia noticed this. "Oh man," she said in exasperation as she grabbed her umbrella, "I gotta go. My dad is gonna be pissed cuz he said to be home before dark." Without saying a word to Nathan, who had stood up, she rushed out into the downpouring rain with the umbrella proctectively over her head.

Adalia rushed down the dark streets and past alleyways that had secrets hidden in them and past buildings that were abandoned and had been given to father time. Trees abscured some of the light from the street lamps as their branches towered over the sidewalks that Adalia was half running and walking down. She took a left turn and ran through an open gate to her big, gray house. She ran up the porch steps, and leaving the umbrella on the porch, she opened the door and stepped into her house. She was in an entrance room where a grand staircase spiraled up to the second floor. She was taking her shoes off when her father came rushing in.

"Where the i hell /i have you been?" he exhorted angrily. Adalia sighed as she took off the other shoe. "I asked you a question Adalia!" He was heaving and extremely angry by the looks of it. She took off her coat and hung it up. She sighed again and turned around towards her father. "I got sidetracked and lost track of time," she said, staring at her feet. "Lost track of time?!" he repeated vehemently, "It's 9:30, on a school night to add to it. You're grounded to the house for the next week. No t.v., phone, or computer. Now go to bed!" Adalia sighed and walked up the stairs to her room. She had to go down the long hallway with the maze of doors before she got to the one on the end. She turned the doorknob and walked in.

Her room was purple-blue with a sun, moon, and star border at the top. Her ceiling had seashells and sand in it. There were blue sun, moon, and star curtains on her window and a zodiac sun, moon, and star blanket on her bed. There was a computer in the far left corner that

she hardly ever used and a large dresser sat next to the door of her closet. She threw herself down on the bed and simpered. She really didn't care for the fact that she was grounded from the computer or t.v., because she hardly ever used them, it was the fact that she couldn't leave the house. That was her saving grace from the hell that she lived in.

i Should have paid attention to the time /i she thought to herself, i Should have just went straight home instead of hanging with Nate. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess there's nothing that I can do now /i .


End file.
